We'll Make You Feel Good
by 120shadowlev27
Summary: Lavi and Kanda need to keep Allen occupied for a while. Slash Lavi/Allen/Kanda. uke!Allen.


Full Summary: Linalee recruits Lavi and Kanda to keep Allen occupied.

Warning: Contains Slash, a threesome, and dp. Also, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling or grammar inconsistencies. I had the idea while in a boring class and needed to get the idea out and I've been working on it all day trying to finish because I couldn't do anything else. So, it's kind of rough. Whatev.

UPDATE: I cleaned it up a little in honor of it being my most popular story. Now there isn't as much bad grammar and poor formatting. Yay Porn!

* * *

><p>"Ow, Ow, Ow! Linalee!" Lavi yelped, following his ear that was threatening to violently secede from the union of his head to join the femme fatale exorcist that was hanging on to it.<p>

As Linalee passed by a certain blue-haired warrior, she reached out and snagged his ponytail to drag him with. Always the epitome of grace and irritation, he flipped around so as not to stumble and shot the girl's back a death glare.

"Linalee, what is the meaning of this!" Kanda growled, exchanging a look with the other boy in tow of Linalee. She dragged them into a supply closet and rounded on them.

"You two need to keep Allen occupied for the rest of the day," she growled, "I've been trying to get this party ready for him _all day_ and he seems intent on trying to stick his nose in everything. I can't distract him with relaxation or training; all he wants to do is help. It's infuriating!"

"Aw, c'mon," Lavi smirked, "It's just another endearing part of him."

"And I don't have time to baby-sit the bean sprout," Kanda growled. Linalee turned to him, face contorted in rage.

"You will baby-sit the bean sprout or I will cut your hair off," she growled. He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't get close," he hissed.

"All I need is one swipe with a razor to ruin it and I'm faster than you with my boots. Try me," she growled. Kanda folded his arms and sulked. Lavi quirked a grin at him.

"It's ok, Yu, this might be fun," the redhead said happily, "I have an idea and you'll like it, ya kinky bastard."

"Don't call me that!"

####letsdothetimewarpagain####

Allen wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished ironing his white button down shirts and black pants. He had been anxious to do something to help all day, feeling like a freeloader as he hadn't been on a mission for over a week and eating enough food each meal to feed a normal person for a month.

Laundry was a fine way to take responsibility back, but he didn't have that many articles of clothing. Allen hung the pressed clothing in his closet and looked toward the door. Linalee had been running around all day and acting strange. He wondered if he could help her. Remembering she was running around the cafeteria, Allen smiled and made up his mind to go help her out.

As he was reaching to open his door, the door opened on its own. Allen jumped slightly, but calmed down a little when Lavi appeared on the opposite side of the door.

"Oh, hi Lavi," Allen said with a small smile. The eye patched exorcist smiled charmingly and walked through the door. Allen blinked at the sudden intrusion of his personal space and shyly paced towards his bed. He sat down and folded his hands in his lap politely, averting his eyes.

Lavi had been counting on this. Having planted the seed a couple weeks ago with a sly comment or two and a peck on the forehead, he had grown a plant of bashful expressions. Linalee had afforded him the perfect opportunity to reap what he'd sown. And bring Yu in with it, which was so much more fun.

"Hey Allen, what are you up to?" Lavi purred and sauntered over to the bed. He walked the fine line between his normal flirty self and utter seduction. Allen shifted nervously. However, despite not being able to sense akumas, Lavi could pinpoint exactly what emotions were going through the white haired boy. The nervousness was from fear of doing something wrong, not from being uncomfortable with the situation.

"I just did laundry and was thinking about going to find Linalee and help her out," Allen said with a sweet smile, "She seems to be under a lot of stress and I've been feeling pretty guilty about being taken care of."

"Why's that?" Lavi asked. Allen blinked in surprise and scratched his head.

"I don't really know, I guess I've just always worked for other people's benefit and helped others out," he replied uncertainly. Lavi leaned over Allen, placing his hands on either side of the bedspread beside Allen's hips; bringing his face inches away from Allen's. Gray eyes grew wide and blinked nervously, but he didn't pull away when Lavi slowly moved closer.

"Maybe then it's time that you let other people take care of you for a little bit," Lavi whispered, breath hot against Allen's lips. A blush painted pale skin a pale pink. Lavi leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against the soft, upturned ones. A soft exhalation ghosted from Allen's nose as he relaxed into the warm pressure against his. He felt paralyzed, unable to move, so he just let Lavi steer, a hand cupping the back of his head.

When a few moments of gentle lips fondling his own, Allen felt something moist tickle across his bottom lip. He slowly opened his mouth to allow the probing appendage access to his mouth. Lavi smiled slightly into the kiss, enjoying every moment of the slow seduction to gain access to the sweet mouth, despite his back's painful craning. He tasted like raspberry candies. Lavi swiped his tongue against the other's, who had started to react, his hands fisting in Lavi's shirt. A tongue tentatively brushed the underside of his own, while lips suckled it gently. Lavi gently pulled away and smiled as Allen gently panted.

"Where did you get the candies?" Lavi asked quietly, toeing off his boots and pressing against Allen's knees to get him fully on the bed. He wanted to continue without locking his neck up.

"Linalee brought them from Jerry as an apology for the kitchen being in disrepair," Allen explained breathily, shifting around on the bed as Lavi clambered up, kneeling over Allen's supine body. He rested his thigh against the prominent hardness beneath black cloth.

"You have any experience with this?" Lavi asked, trying to get a gauge on Allen's behavior. Grey eyes shifted to the side.

"Um, I had a small relationship with a boy in India," Allen said softly, "We kissed a few times before..."

"So, nothing else then?" Lavi asked trailing fingers down Allen's pale jaw. Head shake. No then. Lavi smirked softly, "Well, why don't we make you a man then?" Lavi murmured and captured Allen's lips in another, more passionate kiss.

Allen had assumed "we" was Lavi and himself, but at that sentence, another party took the initiative to enter the unlocked door as silently as a cat and lock it. Kanda had stopped by his room and then waited for an appropriate time to enter. Allen didn't notice his entry, being preoccupied under Lavi's caresses and trying to feel Lavi's body.

Allen's eyes were closed, hands gripping Lavi's sides, immersed in the hot mouth on his, when the bed shifted and another pair of hands smoothed up his legs from knee to hip. He snapped his eyes open and pulled away from Lavi to widen his eyes at Kanda's smoldering stare.

"K-Kanda?" Allen stuttered. The warrior smirked darkly.

"We've wanted a piece of you for a while," Lavi purred, "He's just shy."

"I am not shy," Kanda growled, cuffing Lavi gently on the side of the head. Lavi shook his head and shifted the two over so Kanda could stretch out next to Allen.

"W-why?" Allen asked, suddenly finding too many hands on sensitive parts of his body, making him tingle. Kanda worked his tie off, sweeping down and pressing his mouth against Allen's. Allen blinked and melted into it, the jasmine flavored tongue swiping against his own.

"I told you he was sweet," Lavi smirked, petting his way down Allen's sides to his hips, where he mouthed at where the shirt tucked into the pants as he pulled off Allen's shoes. Allen was lost as to what to do with himself. Kanda had begun kissing, nipping, licking, sucking at the skin of his neck and popping buttons of his shirt, making his way down to his chest. By the time the shirt was unbuttoned, Kanda made his way back up to make room for Lavi to work at opening his pants.

Allen panted, his face bright red, as fingers played with his nipples. Kanda was sucking the sensitive spot right below his ear at the junction of neck and jaw, playing with his sensitive nubs after pulling the shirt and vest off of him and tossing them. Allen felt hands grab his waistband and jerk, sliding the pants clean off and leaving him in the nude. Allen blushed when he realized that he was the only one exposed, but the mouth that teased the juncture of hip and thigh had him bucking upward and making small noises, his erection throbbing painfully. He was so close already.

Lavi looked up at Allen and smirked. He found it funny that even the pubic hair nestling around the pink cock was white, which would have served to turn him off completely had he not been watching Allen the entire time and had it not suited the pale skin. He knew that the kid was close, as precum was leaking all down the head. He leaned forward and engulfed the head suddenly, suckling it fiercely.

"Ahh!" Allen gasped, bucking upward, but his hips were pinned. He couldn't take the warm, wet mouth, tongue swirling over his sensitive tip. The hand that clasped around his length and pumped three times was what drove him over. He felt his muscles quake, his entire body tense up, and he cried out as Kanda pinched his nipples tightly. Lavi pulled up and spat into the garbage can, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Allen panted limply, pupils wide and hair mussed.

"Ok, let's get down to business," Kanda murmured, throwing his cloak off. Allen blinked as Kanda and Lavi swapped places, Lavi lifting his limp torso so that he could sit behind the white haired boy, wrapping his arms up underneath Allen's and holding him up a bit. Allen felt his legs being spread over Lavi's, the rough denim warm against his bare skin.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked breathlessly, "and why am I the only one without clothing?" Lavi's chest quaked under him.

"Because we need something to hold us back just a little," Lavi smirked, "Now, be patient, little one."

Allen, however, felt unbearably exposed and vulnerable being spread over Lavi's legs and tried to close his legs. Kanda stopped them though, kneeling between the legs of both boys, by pressing his hands to the inside of his thighs. Allen shuddered as he was pushed further open, all of his nether region in view. Blushing harshly, he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away.

"Hey, hey," Lavi murmured softly, cupping Allen under the chin to turn his head enough to kiss him gently on the jaw, "It's ok, you're beautiful. Kanda and I will take care of you. We'll make you feel real good. Do you trust us?"

The hands that had spread him open were now tracing soft circles in the sensitive skin between his thighs, "Look at me," Kanda ordered. Allen opened his eyes and looked up at his elder. Kanda's eyes were softer than he'd seen them in a while and his entire body was the epitome of energy reigned in under the tightest control of anyone alive. His eyes and mouth were still sharp, but there was a question in them, hesitancy.

"I trust you," Allen said softly. Kanda nodded and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a short kiss as he continued to trace the skin between Allen's legs. One hand disappeared behind him and there was a rustle of cloth. When Kanda pulled back, he had a tube of clear gel in his hand.

"Knew I could count on you for something like this," Kanda murmured to Lavi, clicking it open. The red head chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, I can think ahead when it comes to sex,"

"But sadly, not much else,"

"Hey Yu, not everyone likes it dry, ya kinky bastard,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Tell me again which name, you never specified,"

"Shut up," Kanda finished the banter when he drew a wet finger along Allen's cleft, drawing a gasp out of the boy. The playful back and forth had served to relax him, making him realize that these were in fact the same people he regularly spent time with. However, it had made him unprepared for the cold foreignness of the finger sliding into him. He tensed up.

"Relax, beansprout," Kanda said under his breath in his annoyed but not annoyed voice.

"It feels weird," Allen replied. It slid in and out from tip to knuckle, not painful or uncomfortable, just really weird. Looking down at the other hand perched on his stomach, tracing stars to help him relax; he realized that Kanda had cut his fingernails. For that, he was eternally grateful.

Another finger slid in and he could feel his opening stretching. The slow withdrawal and plunge felt good when the weird feeling dissipated. Kanda pushed his two fingers apart, pushing against the tight walls to open him up. He slid in a third finger, barely fitting it in. He pushed in and out a couple more times before withdrawing and adding more lubricant, coating all four of his fingers in more of the wetness. The warrior slowly started his entrance with four fingers.

Allen felt his breath catch. Ok, there was a painful tightness. His muscles tried to close, pressing against the firm hand as it pushed inward and began to twist back and forth. At the same time, he felt how pleasant the pressure on this sensitive area felt. When his muscles stopped trying to close and relaxed to allow Kanda admittance, the fingers withdrew.

The white haired exorcist watched as Kanda stood from the bed and slowly undressed. It hadn't been intended as a show, as this was usually the way the warrior disrobed, but the graceful power made it into a spectacle. Bandages slid down, revealing clear cut muscles with a hint of a healing scar. The tie of pants slowly came undone, letting silk material slide to the floor to reveal a long erection standing proudly in the room. Apparently Kanda didn't like body hair. The warrior climbed back on the bed and knelt.

Allen found hands wrap around his waist and pull him forward. Lavi released him and helped push him up so he was kneeling over Kanda's lap. Allen put his hands on Kanda's shoulders, steadying himself. A wet noise came from behind him and Kanda made a face as Lavi chuckled. Allen felt his heartbeat start to race when he felt the head of Kanda's cock press against him. Kanda's hands held his hips, steadying him, but the white haired exorcist knew he had control over how fast this was going to go.

Lavi's presence disappeared for a few minutes as Allen took a few deep breaths and reappeared, sans clothing. Allen felt hands on his back, stroking his muscles, and Kanda's hands reached down to cup his bottom, pulling his ass up and open, and decided to slowly begin to sink down.

He got the head in pretty easily, but when he started to slide down, he rapidly realized that it felt much bigger than looked. He had to pause as it felt like his hole was on the verge of ripping, stretched tightly and trying to close off. The muscles twitched around the foreign object.

"Try pushing it out," Kanda whispered, hands cupping Allen's ass cheeks. Lavi licked and sucked at the nape of his neck. Allen tried pushing out and realized that it did help, allowing him to take in a few more inches before needing to stop again. His thighs shook with effort and it wasn't feeling too good, but he was curious to see the ending of this.

They were being patient, of course. Allen bit his lip as he stared down at Kanda's chest, eyes cloaked by a curtain of white locks. He shouldn't make them wait so long. He sucked in his breath, relaxed and pushed, and forced his body to go the rest of the way quickly. The pain of the sudden stretch had him gasping.

"Allen!" Lavi cried out indignantly, "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

"Idiot," Kanda growled, his hands moving to wrap around Allen's waist, holding him still, "That's the last time you get to choose when you move." Allen panted as the pain faded and something deep inside of him tickled. He licked his lips and began shifting his hips, curious as to what that feeling was. He yelped as Kanda slapped his ass.

"I said don't move, beansprout," the warrior growled, "We want to make you feel good and that means you have to be still, or you might hurt yourself again."

Allen didn't know what he was talking about until Lavi slid a finger into his stretched hole beside Kanda's cock. He made a small noise, eyes widening as he felt his tolerance pushed. However, he was distracted when a hand grasped his soft cock and gave it a couple pumps, causing Allen to moan softly from the sensitivity. Another finger slid in and pushed him open while he was distracted by the hand rubbing his nipple.

"There's a reason Kanda went first," Lavi smirked, "He's so patient and in control. I wouldn't 'a been able to stay this long without fucking you until you saw stars."

Allen blushed and felt the annoyed huff of breath come from Kanda, but his desire soon began to overwhelm and he yearned to squirm around and explore that ticklish feeling in his base. However, Kanda chose to tighten his grip around his waist, preventing him from moving. Another finger slipped in and they twisted. Allen cried out quietly, tightening his fingers into Kanda's shoulders. That felt good. They pulled out. The head of Lavi's cock pressed up against his hole and began the slow plunge into Allen's body. He jerked forward, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck and pressing his face into Kanda's neck, trying to move away from the increasing stretch. Kanda held him still, fingers stroking the skin on his hips. He whimpered and shuddered.

"It's ok, Allen, it'll be ok," Lavi whispered softly, hands smoothing up and down Allen's side as he slowed his movements to just a slow slide. The slow petting Kanda gave him and the caressing voice Lavi relished him with served to ease up Allen's body. He was no longer supporting his weight, resting between his two companions. Slowly, Lavi finished his slide and had Allen firmly seated on both of their erections, clinging tightly to Kanda's neck, albeit not entirely from pain.

"Stay still," Kanda murmured tightly. Allen blinked and pulled away slightly to look at Kanda, who was sweating and looking very affected. However, as he made this observation, the slight movement caused a slight shift in the position of the cocks inside of him, tickling him deep within with a deep pleasure. He moaned and his opening clenched tightly, drawing a muffled noise out of Kanda and a gasp from Lavi. He shifted again, feeling the tickle again.

"I told you not to move, beansprout," Kanda rasped, looking up at the boy. His white hair was plastered to his neck or ruffled, pink smattered across nose and cheeks, and pupils utterly blown to the point that only a thin rim of grey outlined the black.

"It feels so good though," Allen gasped breathily. Lavi chuckled behind him, his arms wrapped around Allen's stomach.

"You probably don't want to try Kanda's patience if you want to be able to walk anytime the next week," the red head purred. Allen felt his cock hardening to brush against Kanda's abs and a desperate need for more.

"Don't care," he panted and ground his hips down. Kanda growled and roughly pulled Allen's legs up to drape around his hips, hands moving down to support Allen's bottom as he knelt up, suspending the white haired boy between the two. Lavi tightened his grip at the abrupt shift, but Allen just moaned.

"Then hold on tight," the warrior hissed as he withdrew his cock and slammed it back home. Lavi moaned at the friction between their two cocks and Allen screamed. Kanda paused, checking for signs of pain, but only found pleasure. He slid out and back in again, working to a rhythm only apparent to himself. Allen made noises with every thrust, throwing his head backward.

Lavi began to move to a different rhythm, a slow slide, contrasting with Kanda, driving Allen absolutely insane. The combination of the pleasurable slide with the deep throbbing pleasure within him made him crazy, unable to do much except go along for the ride.

He heard a grunt soon and managed to focus in slightly on Kanda, whose face was contorted in pleasure. Lavi was flicking his nipple with one free hand, all the while suckling on the juncture of Allen's neck and shoulder. Allen felt Kanda speed up, thrusting brutally fast into him. It was almost painful with the intensity, but in a delicious way, and Allen would have been sad when it ended but for the fact that watching Kanda's face while he orgasmed was a pleasure in and of itself. The man grunted, eyes opening and staring towards the sky, and then he panted with release as he thrust out the rest of his climax before slipping out.

Allen gasped as he felt the cock slide out wetly, but didn't have time to think, for Lavi was rolling backwards, pulling Allen on top of him, front flush with back. Hands held the white haired boy's legs spread and slightly suspended, allowing for Lavi to thrust at a deadly angle into Allen, all the while talking nonsense.

Allen couldn't breathe when his second orgasm took him, but he managed to cry out and felt warm liquid hit his chest and face. His hole tightened, clenching down on Lavi's rapidly thrusting cock, bringing his lover closer to orgasm in the meantime as he trembled from feeling.

When Allen went limp from exhaustion and utter pleasure, Lavi made it three more thrust before moaning and releasing. Allen felt the warmth seep into him and sighed, feeling satiated and unable to move. The cock slipped out of his ass and he slid off of Lavi to the bed bonelessly. With a sigh, he managed to snuggle up under Lavi's arm before falling asleep. Lavi, who was still panting and trembling from his own orgasm, looked down and smirked. A streak of Allen's cum had made it up to the boy's lips and his chest was a mess. Lavi looked up with that smirk at Kanda, who was sitting with his back against the wall, sleepily staring at the two.

"So?" he asked quietly. The warrior sighed.

"Yeah, he's sweet," Kanda murmured and climbed stealthily off the bed to the washbasin. He cleaned himself off, and then moved to Allen's slumbering form. The boy grumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake up as the washcloth wiped away traces of seed from his face, chest, stomach, and between his legs. Kanda finished with a wipe of Lavi's soft cock, causing the punk to yelp.

The youngest member shivered and snuggled closer to Lavi. With a smile, Kanda climbed back onto the bed and spooned up against the boy to watch him sleep.

########

About twenty minutes later, Allen began to wake. His ass hurt in a pleasant way. His body felt like jelly. He was very warm. Confused, he blinked awake and found himself nestled between two bickering exorcists.

"He needs to clean up before dinner," Kanda said.

"We could get in another round, I'm sure," Lavi smirked.

"He's exhausted and probably sore. Keep your paws off him and cock out of him, you sex fiend,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lavi said and noticed the grey eyes regarding him. He craned his head to peer at his young lover with a grin, "Hey, you decided to wake up."

"Uh, sorry I fell asleep," Allen said. Lavi and Kanda smirked.

"It's fine, it shoulda exhausted you," Lavi said. Allen tried to push himself upright with wobbly arms and collapsed.

"My body feels like jelly," he said shyly. The red head nodded.

"That's to be expected, but hey, you need to shower. You're kinda gross," he smirked. Allen blushed and pushed himself weakly to the edge of the bed as Lavi got out of bed. He slid his legs out and stood up abruptly, thinking to just get it over with. Pain shot through his legs and weakness followed, causing them to crumple beneath him.

Luckily Lavi caught him, "Whoa, easy partner. Heh, told you not to try Kanda's patience,"

"It's not my fault," Kanda grumbled as he stood up to loop his arm around Allen's waist and hold him upright. Allen blushed worse as Lavi worked his boxers up his legs like a child, wrapping him in a robe. When the other two were clothed enough so as not to draw too much attention, Lavi crouched slightly, back to Allen and gathered Allen's arms over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Allen's thighs and hefted him up.

"Eeeeep!" Allen squawked.

"Remember this?" Lavi asked with a smirk. Kanda snorted and followed him out toward the nearest available bathroom, carrying the appropriate clothing with him.

Linalee popped out of the corridor, noting the odd caravan passing by and stopping. She looked over to Kanda in confusion.

"Well, you've certainly held up your end of the bargain," she said in surprise, "but what did you two do to him?"

"Training," Kanda said simply and followed Lavi into the shower to soap up their new lover. And to keep Lavi from starting something.

######hotpatootieblessmysoul######

"Surprise!" everyone cheered as the three exorcists entered the dining room. Food and decorations bedazzled the room. Allen blinked. Linalee popped out of the crowd with a sweet smile on her face.

"In honor of your first year of being an exorcist, we've put a little party together," Linalee smiled, "Sorry that Kanda and Lavi kept you training all day, but I needed some way of keeping you out of the dining room."

Allen blinked a few times before glancing at the other two. He smiled and turned back to Linalee, "Thank you Linalee, it's a lovely party. And I really don't mind training with those two. It can be pretty fun."

Across the room, Lavi and Kanda watched as Allen limped over to the buffet and began to stuff himself.

"Yup, he's walking funny. We've done our job,"

"Let's just hope he doesn't need to go on a mission for a while."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


End file.
